New Neighbors, New Problems
by DevinePanda
Summary: Harry Potter gets new neighbors...but they are in the same boat as him. Voldemort is after them and only Harry can help. *ON HOLD*
1. Traveling to Surrey

CHAPTER ONE

TRAVELING TO SURREY

Amelia, Kaley, and Shawn were on their way with their parents to Little Winging. They really didn't want to go there, they were happy at the school they attended in America.

"Mom? Why do we have to go to the country where Uncle Albus is? I liked America!" Shawn complained.

"I told you, he wants us closer to him. He's very powerful and can help us if we need it," his mother answered.

He sat in the back and pouted. He would miss all of his other friends, as would his sisters Amelia and Kaley. They said nothing the whole way to the 'meeting spot'.

Once there, they were greeted by a fairly large man.

"Ah. Rubeus Hagrid, I presume?" their father asked.

"Yup. These young 'uns must be our new students. We have Shawn?' Shawn nodded his head. "Kaley?" she mimicked her brother. "And Amelia?" she smiled shyly. "Okay, Little Winging is just about an hour or so this area," he showed their father a map. "Ya have been informed of the other resident next door?" he asked.

"Yes, we have. And he has been informed of our arrival?"

"Yea, Dumbldore made sure he sent a letter to him at top speed the other day. He'll be waiting for ya when ya get there. He knows his duties and will assist when needed," Hagrid said.

The three teens behind them were highly confused by they didn't ask questions. They knew they wouldn't get told anything even if they did. Kaley turned to her brother.

"Hey, Shawn? Any idea what's going on?" she asked.

"Nope, but apparently wherever we're going, the neighbor knows us and 'will assist when needed', whatever that means," he said back. She playfully smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Well, no der on that one!" she said. She turned to her sister. "Well, Amelia? What do you think?"

"I think that our new neighbor is someone like us," she said. "You know? Mag-" She was cut off by her sister putting her hands over her mouth.

"Shh! Mother and Father told us to never say that aloud when we're not at home or school!" Kaley reminded her. Amelia nodded and her sister removed her hands.

"I was just saying!" Amelia said. "It's a possibility, isn't it?" she looked to them for their approval. They both nodded.

"Amelia's logic makes more sense than mine!" Shawn said.

"Anyone's logic makes more sense than yours," Kaley replied. As the kids finished their conversations, so did the adults. Before they left, Hagrid wanted to speak to the three.

"Okay, ya may know and ya may not know, but the boy you're going to live by is in the same boat as ye. The reason he be helpin' ya is 'cause he's faced it b'fore. Please don' make it 'ard for 'im, eh?" he said. The all nodded. "Very good. Well, I'll be seein' ya at school," and he walked away.

"Okay, kids, back in the car, we've got a long way to go. On their way there, they saw a huge green skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth in the sky to their right. They stopped the car immediately.

"Stay in the car, kids," their father told them. They nodded and he got out.

"Shawn?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Can I see Ellise?" she was referring to his owl.

"Yeah, sure," he handed her the cage. She opened the cage and quickly scribbled a note. Then she connected the letter to the owl's leg. She then flew out of sight.

"Who was that to, Mom?" Amelia asked as her father leaned in by the window.

"Uncle Albus." Then she turned to her husband. "Well?"

"It looks like the real thing but I can't say for sure. We had better get going before any come back for…" he dropped off and gave a nervous glance to the kids in the back.

"Yes, I agree. I just sent Ellise to Uncle Albus. He'll send someone to check it out, I'm sure."

"Yes, no doubt that he will." He went around and got into the car. He looked to his kids in the back seat. "Kids?" You see that mark?" They nodded. "Okay, don't go into a place that ahs that above it. You'll only endanger yourself. The boy next to us knows that. Okay, kids?"

"What exactly is it, Dad?" Kaley asked.

"The Dark Mark," he answered. The teens looked confused in the back seat. "You-Know-Who's mark." The kids gasped. "Yes, so beware of it."

"Why is it there, Dad?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're not going to stay and find out. Uncle Albus will send someone, probably an Auror, out soon to investigate and get rid of it," he explained.

They continued on their way to Surrey. Something else happened as they got closer. Ellise came out of nowhere and latched herself to the car. They pulled over and grabbed her. Their father handed Amelia the letter to read aloud.

"_Dear Timothy and family,_

_"I received your owl informing me of the Mark. I thank you for telling me. I sent an Auror immediately and they dispensed with it after fully checking the house to find nothing out of the ordinary._

_"I also forgot to tell you about the boy's family. They may not be so willing to allow things. His aunt and uncle completely despise the wizarding world and do everything they can to keep him out of it during the summer. Not to mention they don't care for him to have fun._

_"I don't know if he'll tell you this himself, but if you wish for him to come over to your house to meet the kids, he may not be able to. Do whatever you have to to let him be able to come to your household. I know he'd enjoy it. I just hope that he'd accept it._

_"Please make sure you don't overdue it, Timothy. I know you would. Just do enough to get them to let him over. He needs some wizarding contact besides notes to his friends with his owl during the summer._

_"I am yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_"P.s. They are mortified of Harry's wand_." She finished reading the letter and put it down. "The poor guy," she said. "I feel sorry for him."

"Don't worry about it too much, Hun, he'll be able to come over," her father said with a mischievous smile.

"You heard what Albus said, Timothy!" his wife warned. "Don't overdue it! We don't need anything to go wrong!"

"I know, I know. I just have a really good idea of what I can do if they don't let him come willingly," he grinned.

"Oh, brother!" Shawn said in the back. He knew his father better than any of his siblings and knew he'd do something terrible to the Muggles. "Dad, you better be careful. I don't think Uncle Albus would appreciate it much if you decided to blow up his family." His father gave him an appalled look.

"Who said I'd blow them up? I never said anything of the sort!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." They all started laughing. Eventually the laughter died down.


	2. Introductions

CHAPTER TWO

INTRODUCTIONS

Harry was sitting in his room. The Dursley's had once again fed him a crummy meal. He felt what they did to him was torture but he'd felt torture before so that wasn't it. It was just the fact that Harry was different. You see, Harry Potter is a wizard.

He had been sitting in his room waiting for his neighbors to come. The house just next door had been for sale for a while. He knew the neighbors were coming because he had received a letter informing him as such.

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer been? I hope you're getting along fine with your relatives. The reason I'm writing to you is because you are soon to have new neighbors. I know you may have noticed the house next to you. Now, I hope I am right to assume that you can concur that my writing to you and your new neighbors have a relationship._

_Your new neighbors are members of the wizarding world, Harry. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are actually following them. I trust their parents will inform you when you meet them. The children are yet to know why they're coming here. I know you are a young boy of fifteen, Harry, but I feel you can help them. They have been informed that you are a wizard. The young children of the household go by Amelia, Kaley, and Shawn. They all came from an American school but don't inform others. You are welcome to inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley of this. In fact, I insist that you do. The more people they know, the more comfortable they are bound to feel._

_They will be part of Gryffindor house to know you more. Please keep them safe, Harry, until school starts. Send me regular reports, if you kindly would. I look forward to seeing all four of you in September._

_I am yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

When he first received it, he had no idea what to make of it. New neighbors? Part of the wizarding world? He thought it was very strange but sent a response back via Hedwig to his headmaster to let him know he would do his best.

He was waiting when suddenly some lights came down the street and pulled into the driveway next door. _This is it._ He thought to himself. He ran downstairs and out the front door.

Outside, he made sure he looked composed and then waited for them to get out of the car. When they stepped out he was shocked to realize how identical they looked. The only identical siblings he knew were the Patil twins. The brother did have some different features but otherwise the sisters looked so much alike, except one was blonde and the other a red head. He stared at them in shock. He jumped when he heard a loud, booming voice.

"Who the devil moves into a house at this time of night!?" came his uncle's voice from inside. Harry winced to himself and quickly ran over to the family so his uncle wouldn't have reason to give him a throttling. He looked back at his house when sad eyes. That was one reason why he disliked his Uncle Vernon. When he turned around, he jumped when he realized how close he was to one of the girls.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

She giggled. "It's okay. Are you the one Uncle Albus told us about?" _Uncle_?

"If you mean 'Albus Dumbledore', then yes," he told her.

"Hello. You must be Harry." The father came over. "I'm Timothy Boller. I see you've met my daughter, Amelia. This is Kaley." She walked over. "And Shawn." He nodded his head. "And this is my wonderful wife, Lydia."

"Hello, Harry. What a pleasure it is." She extended her hand and Harry shook it.

"Hello, Mrs. Boller. How are you this evening?"

"Very good! And yourself?"

"Couldn't have been better!"

"Kids, go take some of your things inside and claim your rooms!" Mr. Boller said. Mrs. Boller led them into the house to give the two boys some privacy.

When they ran inside, Mr. Boller turned serious. "I have to thank you for what you're going to be doing for my family," he said.

"It's no big deal," Harry replied.

"No, it IS a big deal. I don't know what I'd do without my kids. I just want you to be careful, too, you hear?" Harry nodded. "Okay, now there's one thing I must tell you right now. On our way here, we witnessed a Dark Mark in the sky."

Harry paled. "What? You're joking, right?"

"Would I be joking about something like this? We sent an owl immediately to Albus who sent an Auror right away. There was nothing out of the ordinary and no body was found. We have no idea where it came from, but we got out as soon as possible," he said.

"Okay, well that's good," Harry replied.

"Yes. Now, if I was informed correctly, Albus didn't tell you why my kids are being pursued?" Harry shook his head. "Well, apparently the Dark Lord told his Death Eaters that they had a chance to try to get to Albus. They could do whatever they wanted, short of _Avada Kadavra_. Well, one knew of a family, my family, who was really close to Dumbledore who basically considered him family. He decided that if they got the kids, they'd get to Dumbledore. That's why they want my kids. So Dumbledore can go to them to save them and then they'd take him to their Lord, who would then kill him. Dumbledore may have told you, but my kids need to stay out of harms way."

"I understand, Mr. Boller. I'll do what I can." Harry swore.

"Okay. Now, what would you say about staying over at my place tonight to get to know the family?" He saw Harry's face sink lower than the Pacific. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"My family, especially my Uncle Vernon, doesn't want me to ever have fun or go to anyone's house at all. He just wishes for me to go through chores all day long. He'd never let me come over," he sighed.

"What about your parents? Can't you ask them" he asked. Right away he realized he said something wrong for Harry went rigid.

"My…my parents are dead, Mr. Boller."

Mr. Boller gasped. He went down on his knees to Harry's height and put his hands on his shoulders. He looked Harry in the eye. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Mr. Boller. No one, unless they're from here, knows about it." He averted his eyes to the grass.

Mr. Boller thought a moment while he looked at the lonely child in front of him. "I'll talk to your aunt and uncle, Harry."


	3. Threats and Vernon

CHAPTER THREE

THREATS AND VERNON

Harry's eyes shot up. "What?"

"I'll tell them where you'll be and if they don't let you, I'll just hex them." He winked.

"Woah," he muttered.

"What?"

"I've only heard one person ever threaten my guardians before!" his saddened face turned into a huge grin. "I'll go grab my things! You can talk to them!" So then they ran to his house Harry ran upstairs while Mr. Boller talked to his unexpected aunt and uncle.

"Boy! Where are you going?" Uncle Vernon asked as Harry ran upstairs. He was about to follow when he heard someone clear their throat at his front door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mr. Dursley. My name is Timothy Boller and I am your new neighbor. I am going to be taking young Harry over for the night," he casually told Vernon.

"What?" Uncle Vernon mustered.

"I said-."

"I heard what you said! You are not, I repeat, are NOT going to be taking the boy anywhere! He belongs in this household and he is not leaving!" Uncle Vernon spat.

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this." He pulled out his wand and Uncle Vernon eyed him wearily.

"You're one of those…_things_!"

"Pardon?" He looked him over with a smile on his face.

"You're what he his! Where he goes every year! You're one of them!"

"Vernon, what's going on down here?" Petunia had just come down the stairs. When she saw Mr. Boller's wand she froze, her eyes wide, and then she screamed.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Dursley," Mr. Boller said politely. "I'm just going to be taking Harry here and then we'll be on our way." Harry somewhat cowered in the doorway, for he had already come down the stairs and watched the scene with interest.

Uncle Vernon regained his composure. "I told you, he is not leaving."

"And I told you I didn't want to resort to this."

Uncle Vernon didn't know what to do. Then his wife came up to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded then looked to the man in front of him.

"Mr. Boller?" Mr. Boller looked at him with interest. "You can take our nephew with you; however, he must be back here by a reasonable time tomorrow. No later than noon. Understand?"

"Perfectly, Mr. Dursley. Well, Harry, you ready to go?"

"Yes, Mr. Boller." Harry walked out the door and gave a small look to his aunt and uncle before closing the door behind him.

"Wow, Mr. Boller, how'd you do that?"

"What, convince them? Easy really. I pulled out my wand and, being Muggles, they instinctively grew frightened."

"Well, they grew frightened probably because I have a habit of drawing it on them." Harry winced at Mr. Boller's appalled look. "I don't cast anything! I know better!"

"Good boy. You above all should know what happens if you cast magic out of school. After all, you are fifteen and are going to your sixth year in Hogwarts this year, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, so let's go inside and meet the family. We don't know much about you and, if you'd like, we could spend some of the night getting to know each other," Mr. Boller suggested.

"Sure, no problem!"

"Excellent! The kids, and Lydia, will be thrilled!"

They made their way into the house and when Harry entered, he received a shock. _The house wasn't THIS big when I came in last time, was it?_ Harry thought to himself. He stared at it in disbelief.

Before he could say anything, Timothy bent down and whispered "magic" in his ear. Harry was amazed. He walked forward, staring all around.

"Take a seat on the couch, if you want to, Harry," Lydia said, coming around the corner.

"Thanks, Mrs. Boller," Harry said politely.

"Oh, call my Lydia, dear."

"Okay," Harry replied.

"And you call me Tim or Timothy. Either is fine," Mr. Boller said from behind him.

"Okay."

Harry sat down on the couch and looked as though he had entered a palace. Tim saw the look on his face and burst out laughing, which startled Harry.

"Sorry, Harry, your face just looks really funny!"

Harry's face grew red and hot. _My face looks funny?_

"Tim! That's not anything nice to say to our guest!" Lydia scolded.

Tim slapped Harry's back, which made him start, and then looked up at the man. "Sorry, Harry, just your reaction to our house was kind of humorous!"

Harry laughed a little bit and then looked at his hands. He felt really uncomfortable now. The kids eventually came down the stairs and sat on the other couch and looked at Harry. _Do they have to be staring at me?_

Eventually the parents came in and sat down. "Okay, who wants to start first?" Tim asked enthusiastically. No one answered. "Okay, I'll start!"

So Tim started by introducing himself and then talked about things he liked. _This is going to be a long night_!


End file.
